BZRK's Night Out
by wispykitty
Summary: In order to foster a sense of camaraderie amongst the group with their new recruits, Nijinsky convinces Vincent to allow everyone a night out of drinking and dancing.


**Title** BZRK Night Out

**Characters** Vincent, Ophelia, Nijinsky, Wilkes (mentions of Renfield, Kerouac, and Sophie Morgenstein)

**Summary** In order to foster a sense of camaraderie amongst the group with their new recruits, Nijinsky convinces Vincent to allow everyone a night out of drinking and dancing.

**Author Notes** I know that both Renfield and Wilkes would be underage at a club in New York – but as Ophelia alluded to in the book, they don't particularly pay much attention to physical ages. Plus I figure the kids would have fake ID's anyway.

* * *

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" Vincent asked, practically having to yell across the table so Ophelia would hear him. But even though she was facing him and was usually decent at reading lips, she still shook her head, indicating that she hadn't heard what he'd said. He was about to shout again when she waved him off, leaving her chair to slide into the booth next to him.

"Just try not to damage my ear drums, alright?" She said to him, her mouth next to his ear.

He grinned and leaned his head closer to hers. "Why did we agree to this?"

To his surprise she actually laughed, and it was one of those rare laughs that wasn't forced. "Because Jin is a very persuasive man," she replied, looking at him and smiling. "Apparently it's good for the new kids, makes everyone feel like they're bonding with each other." They both looked at each other after that comment was made, frowning and shaking their heads at the same moment.

Vincent looked out around the dance floor of the small club, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. This just wasn't his sort of scene – at all. But Ophelia was right in her comment of earlier. Everyone else, aside from the two of them, did seem to be enjoying themselves. Renfield was currently dancing with some drunken girl in a tight pink dress, Kerouac was all over Sophie Morgenstein, and Wilkes was dancing on her own – or at least he assumed she was dancing. It looked more like she was trying to elbow everyone in the surrounding vicinity in the face.

Jin, on the other hand, was at the bar, chatting up some guy in a ridiculously tight shirt. Vincent was surprised he could move. That left he and Ophelia, sitting in the booth, both way out of their element. He looked back at her, staring at her for a moment before she sensed his eyes on her. She turned to look at him with an expectant expression, like she was waiting for him to make a comment.

He leaned closer to her, his mouth near her ear again. "I was just thinking," he said, "That we should have invited Caligula."

That got another laugh out of her and after a moment she was back at his ear. "Good call. We may need him later if Wilkes doesn't stop elbowing people," they both looked back out at the girl, who was oblivious to the glares she was receiving. Then again – maybe she wasn't. At that very moment she looked over at them, waving and smiling. Ophelia waved back, while Vincent just watched.

"I feel old," Vincent said, which was half reality and half joke. It was the nature of his condition to make him feel that way, to make him serious all the time. He knew it alienated people – and for that he was grateful for Ophelia. She was more like him than any of the others. She'd lost more than anyone else, and that had taken away a lot of her carefree youth.

"You are old compared to these kids," Ophelia said with a grin. "But don't worry, I feel old too. Kind of like we're the parents, taking our kids out to their first party."

Vincent grinned at that comment – she always got it perfectly. "Well, if we're the parents, what does that make Jin? The drunk uncle?"

Ophelia laughed at that comparison, nodding her head in agreement. "Oh he is most definitely the drunk uncle, no question. Anyway I have to head to the ladies' room, I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything rash and crazy without me," she said to him with a wink before sliding out of the booth. Vincent watched her go, once more feeling uncomfortable. He should have told Jin to take everyone out on his own. Clubs were not his thing.

Speaking of Jin – he watched then as the other man left the bar, three glasses carried expertly through the dancing crowd, never in danger of spilling a drop. Jin made his way over to their booth, setting the glasses on the table and sliding one over to Vincent. "Where's Ophelia?" he asked, and when Vincent mouthed the word _bathroom_ Jin nodded. "Ah, too bad. I have drinks for both of you!" He slid the other glass in front of where Ophelia had been sitting.

Vincent looked down at the glass, sniffing it. It was a little tangy and sweet. "What is it?" He asked, a little wary of it.

"Tom Collins," Jin replied, a grin on his lips. "You know what's in a Tom Collins?" he asked, to which Vincent shook his head. He wasn't much of a drinker. That just made Nijinsky grin. "Well, there's gin."

Vincent didn't have anything to say to that at the moment, simply staring at the other man. Jin grinned and leaned a little further over the table. "Get it? There's gin in your drink," he said, while pointing at himself.

Vincent just shook his head. "Worst joke ever," he said in reply, not willing to give Jin the satisfaction of even the worst fake laugh.

"Oh come on, that was at least worth a grin, right? A grin for Jin?" Vincent shook his head, wondering how much the other man had drunk already. The alcohol seemed to be affecting his ability to make a decent joke. "Listen, why don't you try your drink?" Jin said, pushing the glass toward Vincent.

Vincent shook his head. "I'll wait for Ophelia," he replied, because it was only polite.

"No need," Jin said, pushing the drink again. "Just a sip!"

Vincent frowned and pushed it away. "I'm not drinking before Ophelia gets back," he said, frowning at Jin.

"Just a little sip," Jin said, pushing it back again and looking entirely too amused. "Come on, to make sure you like it? If you hate it I'll go buy you something else."

"No," he replied, eyes narrowed. "Even if it's crap, I'll drink it. It'll be rude to drink it without Ophelia."

"Oh come on," Jin replied, taking a sip of his own drink. "Just a sip."

Vincent paused for a moment before answering, eyes still narrowed. "You seem awfully eager for me to drink it. What's really in it?"

Jin shook his head, mustering the least believable look of confusion to his face that Vincent had ever seen him wear. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, again taking another sip of his drink. "It's just a Tom Collins."

At that moment Vincent looked past him and noticed Ophelia returning, staring at them with a slight smile. Jin turned around when he saw Vincent staring, reaching out to draw Ophelia into a hug, and Vincent took that opportunity to quickly switch he and Ophelia's glasses. He really hoped there was nothing extra in it – but if there was, at least he wouldn't be affected, and at least he'd be aware enough to take Ophelia home.

She slid back into the booth next to Vincent, picking up the glass. "And what's this?" She asked, looking at Nijinsky.

"A celebratory drink," Jin answered, raising his glass for a toast.

"Don't ask him what's in it," Vincent leaned over and said to Ophelia, before picking up his glass.

Ophelia couldn't help but not heed Vincent's advice. "What's in it?" She asked, picking her own glass up and taking a sniff.

"It's a Tom Collins," Jin replied with a grin, leaning over close to the pair and tapping their glasses together. "So there's gin in it!"

Ophelia groaned and shook her head before meeting the toast and bringing the glass to her lips for a sip. Vincent watched her, holding his glass at his lips, tilted back – but keeping his mouth closed. He wasn't about to take a sip of his just yet.

Jin finished half of his and placed his drink back on the table, eyes shifting from Vincent to Ophelia. "What do you think?" He asked, trying not to stare too long at Vincent. He'd probably already made the other man paranoid enough about the drink – he wasn't about to act like he was waiting for something to happen. Even though he was.

"It's very nice," Ophelia said, raising her glass for another sip. "Sweet and tart."

"It's okay," Vincent stated, though he'd barely even licked his lips. Ophelia took another sip of hers and Jin smiled, before looking back at Vincent.

"You're lagging behind, Mr. No Fun!" Jin said, pushing Vincent's glass toward him. "Drink up! I'll order us another round." Before either of them could disagree, Jin looked over to the bar and indicated that he wanted another round, which the bartender nodded to.

"Yes come on, Vincent, drink up," Ophelia said, "You can relax for one night, the world won't end."

Vincent frowned but picked his glass up, raising it to his lips and taking a sip. He met Jin's eyes, which looked just a little too excited. He really hoped there was nothing in his drink. He didn't think Jin would knowingly spike Ophelia's drink – but with the Armstrongs out of the country and no perceived threat for this weekend, he wouldn't put it past Jin to try and get the both of them messed up.

Ophelia finished her drink just as a waitress appeared with a tray. She put three more glasses on the table, collected Jin and Ophelia's empties, and then proceeded to place three more small shot glasses in the middle of the table as well and looked at Jin. "These are courtesy of the guy you were talking to at the bar," she told him with a wink, before taking off again.

Jin grinned and pushed shot glasses to both Vincent and Ophelia. "Excellent! I wonder what he got us?" He said before lifting the glass and sniffing.

"You expect us to drink something when we don't even know what it is?" Vincent said, horrified.

"Don't worry Vince, it's something fruity so it won't be that strong. Awfully considerate of him, I told him I was out with friends who don't drink much. See, even strangers think of you!" He raised the shot glass, indicating they ought to do the same.

Vincent didn't touch his, and was surprised when Ophelia picked hers up. She looked at him imploringly, which was strange for her. "Come on, Vincent. It's not poisoned, I'm sure," she said, which did nothing for him.

"You don't know that," he said, looking down at the glass, "None of us saw the bartender make these shots. For all we know that guy could work for the Armstrongs."

Jin shook his head and Ophelia narrowed her eyes at him, pushing the drink closer. "He's not AFGC, Vincent. Drink the shot. And finish your Tom Collins," she told him with a tone of finality, as though he had no say in the matter.

It was Vincent's turn to narrow his eyes at Ophelia, regarding her with a curious expression before looking at Nijinsky. When Jin pointed at the shot glass, Vincent was forced to concede, picking his up and bringing it to his nose, sniffing. It certainly didn't smell dangerous. Just something sweet and fruity that wouldn't do anything for him, most likely. "Fine," he said, giving in.

The three of them clinked the little glasses together and drank the shots at the same time, laying the glasses back on the table. Jin was the only one who turned his upside down.

"God, the two of you have never gone out before, have you?" He said, shaking his head in equal parts amusement and disgust.

"We aren't all models," Ophelia replied sarcastically, before grabbing her second Tom Collins.

Vincent grinned a little at her response, amused when Jin glared at her. He reached for his first glass, still half full.

Jin looked back at him then, smiling again. "Hurry up and drink," he admonished, before picking up his second glass and taking a sip.

Ophelia laid hers back down and frowned. "Did you order us the same thing?" She asked, and Jin nodded and asked her why she'd enquired. "It just tastes different," she said.

At that comment Vincent's eyes narrowed and he looked at Jin, certain the first drink had been spiked – and certain that the one he was drinking hadn't been.

Jin looked confused. "Really?" He asked, "What's different about it?"

"Well, it's still sweet, but it just doesn't have that bitter taste to it," she replied. "It's better, though! I mean I like it more, maybe they just made the first one wrong."

Jin's eyes slid then from Ophelia to Vincent, looking equal parts shocked and impressed. Vincent only looked annoyed.

Ophelia finished off her second drink and slid the glass to the centre of the table. "I think I'll go join Wilkes on the dance floor," she said with a grin, reaching her hand over to squeeze Vincent's leg. "I'll be out there if you need me!" She then got up and slid out of the booth, and both men could do nothing but watch as she pushed her way through the masses to where Wilkes was standing, elbows still jutting out.

Their heads turned at precisely the same second, eyes meeting. Jin spoke first.

"You switched the glasses," he said, sounding both in disbelief and in awe.

"Jin, what was in that drink?" Vincent asked, determined not to be angry until he got an answer.

"I can't believe you switched the glasses," Jin said again, "Like you knew I'd put something in it."

"Of course I knew you did!" Vincent answered, "You were so desperate for me to drink it."

"And you willingly sacrificed Ophelia?" Jin replied, grinning ear to ear.

"What was in the drink?" He asked again, getting annoyed now.

"You knew it was spiked, and you made Ophelia drink it without a warning. What a guy," he replied, laughing.

"Jin! What was in the drink?"

Nijinsky laughed again before sliding into the booth where Ophelia had been sitting. "I told you, there's gin in it," he replied, leaning close to Vincent and winking.

"What was in the drink, Shane?" Vincent replied, too annoyed and angry now (at Jin for drugging her, and at himself for indeed sacrificing Ophelia) to bother with the other man's code name.

"Oh you are pissed at me," Nijinsky replied, eyes twinkling. "Don't worry though, she'll be fine in a few hours."

"Just tell me what's in the drink!" Vincent asked for a final time, "Or I'm calling Caligula."

"Fine," Jin replied, still amused. "Just remember it was supposed to be for you. I wanted to see if it would do anything for you," he said, almost sulking.

"Jin?" Vincent said, pulling out his phone.

Jin laid his hand over Vincent's, shaking his head. "Put that away," he said, "I put MDMA in the drink."

"What?" Vincent asked, not familiar.

"MDMA, it's like, let's say a pure version of Extacy. It's harmless really, she'll just dance all night. As long as we watch her she'll be fine."

Vincent didn't answer right away – torn between surprise and anger. On one hand he couldn't believe that Jin had actually been intending to _drug him_. But then on the other hand he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he not switched the glasses. Would the drug have had any effect on him? He looked back out at the dance floor, seeing Ophelia dancing around with Wilkes, happy and smiling and looking oh so _different_. He was surprised to find that he actually felt a little jealous.

But it still didn't excuse anything. "I can't believe you were going to drug me," he said, too surprised still to be angry anymore.

"I can't believe you sacrificed Ophelia," Jin replied, his eyes still glued to her out on the dance floor. He was pleased to note that she actually seemed to have a good sense of rhythm!

"Is she going to be okay tomorrow? Are there any after effects?" Vincent asked, tearing his eyes away from her and looking at Jin.

Jin shrugged. "We'll see. Some people feel a little depressed the day after, but we'll see. I'll watch her, I promise."

Vincent looked back at his second drink. "Can I drink that, or is there something in it?" He asked, wondering what he would do if Jin said it was drugged. Drugs were something he'd never once tried. Maybe he should have?

"No, it's okay. I didn't want to give you too much after all," Jin replied, finally meeting Vincent's eyes. "Sorry. I know this probably seems ridiculously unprofessional of me. I just wanted you to have a good night. Or at least what I hoped would be a good night." He looked away.

Vincent frowned, glancing back at Ophelia and Wilkes before looking back at Jin. "Don't worry about it. Your heart was in the right place, I guess."

Jin looked at Vincent and smiled before putting his arm around the other man's shoulders. "So am I off the hook, then?"

Vincent stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "If you mean you're not going to be subjected to a lecture, then yes. But you're still on babysitting duty with Ophelia. If anything happens to her, your ass is on the line."

Jin just grinned at that comment. "Not gonna lie, Vince, I was kind of hoping you'd talk about my ass."

Vincent just shook his head, unable to suppress a small smile. "You're an idiot."

Jin laughed, tightening his hold on Vincent's shoulders, drawing him in a little closer. "I just wanted you to have fun for once, can you blame me?"

Vincent looked at Jin, waiting until the other man met his eyes. He was still smiling, but there was sadness behind it. "You can't fix me, Jin."

Jin leaned his head in closer to Vincent's until their foreheads were touching, the alcohol making him a bit bolder than he usually was. "I know, and that's alright. I like you the way you are."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Vincent replied, amused at the answer. He was beyond grateful for Nijinsky, just as much as was thankful for Ophelia. They provided human aspects of the personality that he simply wasn't able to.

"Holy crap, what the fuck? Are you watching this?" Jin said with disbelief, just as Vincent had turned his head to face the dance floor again. His eyes found Ophelia – who was in the middle of kissing Wilkes. On the lips.

"What have you done?" Vincent said calmly, suddenly wishing that he had more of a capacity for a sense of humour – because he was sure that if he did, he'd be on the floor laughing right now.

Jin stared in shock, unsure of what to say. What could he say? Of all the things he would have expected Ophelia to do while on MDMA – kissing Wilkes had not been anywhere near the list. Suddenly though he started laughing, his arm still around Vincent. "Oh, wow, talk about an unexpected turn of events! What has Ophelia been hiding from us?"

"Jin," Vincent said, staring in disbelief at the man next to him. "That's not funny!" He said, mostly because he wished he _could _find it funny.

But Jin could see right through him. "Oh come on! Even though you rarely laugh, I know that you know this is funny. Don't take that away from me!" He continued to grin, looking back at the girls. The kiss was over and Ophelia was dancing again, but Wilkes was just standing there, looking confused. That only made Jin laugh harder.

Vincent couldn't help but grin, because really – what else could he do? "She is going to be so pissed at you," he said, picking up his glass and downing the rest of it. It wasn't terrible.

"Me? I think, once she finds out what happened, she'll be pissed at you! You're the one who sacrificed her! That should be you out there!" Jin said with a laugh.

"Kissing Wilkes?" Vincent countered, though he knew that wasn't what Jin had meant.

Jin shook his head. "Oh god no, even though she'd probably like it," he winked at Vincent after the comment. "I was thinking more that it would be me you'd be kissing," Jin said, probing further now that that particular boundary had already been crossed for the night.

Vincent surprised him with a laugh. "Sorry Jin, you're not really my type," he said with a grin.

Jin just shrugged and grinned back. "You'd be surprised what MDMA does to a guy. You'll kiss anyone."

"Well in that case, we should go and make sure Ophelia doesn't kiss anyone she'll really regret," Vincent said, picking up his second drink and sliding out of the booth.

Jin caught up to him, throwing an arm back around his shoulders. "Thanks for not being pissed off at me," he said, mouth next to Vincent's ear.

Vincent just smiled as they made their way toward the girls. "Don't mention it. Hey let's make a pact? I don't tell Ophelia she was drugged, and you don't tell her I switched our glasses?" He said into Jin's ear, and Jin grinned before replying.

"Okay, but only on one condition," he said, waiting for Vincent to ask what the condition was. Jin said nothing in response – only winking at him, before grabbing both sides of Vincent's face and pulling him close, locking lips with the other man.

Vincent didn't pull away.


End file.
